Harry Potter: Rise of the Phoenix Unofficial 7
by LastRites
Summary: The UNOFFICIAL book 7. It's my version of what the sequel to HalfBlood prince should be. Harry must reunite the Order of the Phoenix in the wake of Dumbledore's death and rebuild it stronger than ever while managing to attend a wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Rise of the Phoenix (unofficial book #7)

I don't own any of the characters and what not. All credit goes to J.K Rowling.

Fanfiction author- Last Rites (AKA Brandon M.)

Please don't copy this and publish it elsewhere, I really rather like it and it is my work afterall.

Dursley's Dilemma: Monday, June Week 3

It was still June, and had only been two days since Dumbledore's funeral. Harry Potter was back at the Dursley's as usual but had noticed a most unexpected change in his Aunt and Uncle, in which for once they were treating Harry with…respect. The change was practically overnight when the Dursley's had heard of Dumbledore's death. Harry sat in his room staring at the ceiling, with a peculiar look of suspicion on his face as he listened to his Uncle Vernon who was standing in his doorway. "Hello Uncle Vernon." Harry said simply, only glancing for a second at his uncle. His uncle looked

"Your Aunt wants to know if you would like…anything in particular for diner tonight." Uncle Vernon said looking ever so slightly pained, and with that he too started looking at the ceiling, as if it was a contest to see who could make the least eye contact. Harry was trying to make sense of this…request. Nothing like this had even happened before in any kind of remote happenstance. "You mean…for once in seventeen years I get to choose?" Harry said, actually surprised. It appeared his uncle had taken it as a sarcastic remark because his face turned ever a so slight shade of red. "Well boy, make up your mind already!' He gruffly shouted. Now he was looking at Harry.

Harry looked at his uncle and wondered whether they were trying to butter him up for something…maybe they would spring some unknown favor on him. Such as requesting he find another place to stay and never talk to them again. He wouldn't put it past them. "A salad will do fine." Harry replied not looking at anything other than the ceiling. "Okay boy, fine…alright." Chancing a glance Harry seen his uncle turning away looking slightly confused, closing the door behind him. Harry listened closely to hear his uncles footsteps walking away from his room and turned on his side and jumped out of bed. Smoothing his jeans out he hurriedly sat down at his small wooden desk against the wall and hastily pulled out a sheet of parchment he had brought back with him from Hogwarts. He really preferred that to the common office or notebook paper muggles used.

Pulling out his quill and inkwell he scribbled on the parchment:

_Dear Hermione & Ron,_

_Your probably surprised to be hearing from me when we only left each_

_other two days ago. However, I thought I would just drop you a line and_

_tell you about the most peculiar change in the Dursley's. After hearing about Dumbledore's death they have become rather…kind for a change. Of course I am rather suspicious of this change but it's better than their usual manner. I just thought I would tell you about it._

_-Harry_

With that he rolled it up, tied it off and attached it to Hedwig's leg who was sitting on top her cage. "Hello Hedwig, sorry for interrupting your time off but would you mind taking this to the Burrow? Hermione is still with her Parents but I'm sure Ron will send it to her when he's done with it." Hedwig hooted softly in what Harry thought sounded like a confused tone. Harry thought that perhaps he had never given Hedwig such detailed instructions before. Walking across his room Harry opened his small window and let Hedwig fly out. Closing the window he stayed and watched as Hedwig vanished into the sunny sky. It would probably be a day before he got a response…if Ron bothered to take the time that is. He wasn't sure whether either Ron or Hermione cared to hear from him so soon….perhaps they were enjoying their time off. But it was just a letter after all. With that Harry opened his door and decided to risk a venture downstairs to perhaps spy on his aunt and uncle. Rounding the staircase railing at the bottom he peered around at his aunt and uncle who were talking in the kitchen. He could hear Dudley laughing in the living room.

Harry decided to sit on the other side of the couch and pretend to watch the t.v with Dudley but really he was listening to hear what his aunt and uncle were saying. Dudley glanced over giving Harry a dirty look. Dudley has been as surprised as Harry at his parents change of heart concerning Harry. So far he seemed to be trying to decide whether or not to hate Harry because of it…if it was possible for them to dislike each other more than they already did. Harry suspected that his aunt had urged Dudley to be nicer…which Dudley would ignore. However Dudley hadn't bothered Harry in years since Harry started attending Hogwarts. Harry focused on the conversation in the kitchen. "Petunia, I just don't see why we need to pamper the boy." He said roughly. Harry was guessing that Uncle Vernon was just going along with what his Aunt Petunia asked of him. Although Uncle Vernon did seem changed himself.

"Vernon, he doesn't have anywhere else to go now. We are the only family he has left because now he doesn't even have that kind old man to watch over him anymore." She said as she hurried around the kitchen checking her cooking food items and preparing dishes. This was a common scene for Aunt Petunia, however usually Harry only received something that took little effort to prepare, such as a wilted salad or what not. But today it looked like she had slightly more as she was using both the oven and the range to prepare the nightly meal. Harry however was suspicious that perhaps Dudley was simply hungrier than usual. With that thought Harry sniggered quietly to himself. With that Dudley looked over, "You like this show do you?" He asked stiffly making a hand movement towards the television screen. Harry suspected Dudley was just probing for information. Dudley wasn't one of the worlds great thinkers but he did have a moment every so often in which he actually seemed ever so slightly of human intelligence.

"Well actually yeah." Harry said distractedly. Dudley looked over at him grimacing when they both made eye contact. Harry adjusted his glasses while returning to his concentration on his aunt and uncle's conversation. "Well that's true Petunia, I feel sorry for the boy myself. But lets not spoil him now." Vernon Dursley said looking into the oven no doubt surveying whatever was cooking inside. Harry found his uncle's comment amusing in the least as he could not ever picture his aunt and uncle doing anything of the sort.

"Now dear….lighten up for a change." His aunt petunia said looking at his uncle as she stirred something in a pot. "Petunia, I'm being perfectly serious here." His uncle said rather loudly. "No dear, I meant your weight." Petunia said off handedly moving towards one of the kitchen cabinets above the counter top. Hearing that Vernon got as red as a radish. "Now Petunia-…" Harry didn't get the chance to hear the rest because his aunt cut him off mid sentence "No Vernon, we are the only guardians he has now and I feel right guilty for the poor boy. So just get it through your head that things are going to be different now." She said quickly. He could hear his Aunt shuffling dishes, no doubt getting the table set and the meal set.

Harry quietly got up and hopped up the stairs without anyone below hearing. Dudley might as well be comatose when there's nothing to distract him and he's in front of the television. As Harry got to the top of the stairs he heard his uncle call to him from down below, "Harry boy, get down here and eat." Luckily they wouldn't know he had listened to them right under their noses and he turned around and went back down the staircase.

Upon entering the kitchen Dudley was already shoving food in his trap, as if that was any surprise. His Uncle Vernon was picking through his food as if he didn't quite have an appetite, yeah as if that was ever going to happen. His Aunt Petunia saw him come in and said "Oh Harry…" Her words trailed off as seemed to have found a spot of dirty or the like on one of the counter tops and began scrubbing at it. Sitting at the table his uncle simply grunted and began eating his food. Much to Harry's surprise he actually had a fresh salad this time, made with a variety of vegetables and fruits. Something that had never actually happened before. By the end of the night Harry had even gotten some cookies his Aunt had baked (albeit, after Dudley and his uncle got to try them). But nevertheless things seemed to be getting weirder and weirder. Yet…Harry couldn't help but cry before he fell asleep.

Through the night Harry had nightmares in which he repeatedly watched Dumbledore tumble backwards off a cliff and Harry could never quite get their in time to save him. An hour later Harry had made his bed and was now reading a book on counter- jinxes to dark magic. When he heard a hooting sound and turned to find Hedwig perched outside his window, Harry crossed the room and let the snowy white owl in. Hedwig hopped over to her cage and stuck her leg out, and observed Harry as he quickly removed it. Opening it Harry read:

_Hello Harry,_

_Glad to hear your doing better. I'm sure your better off than I am_

_being stuck here at the burrow with Fred and George visiting. They'll_

_be staying here until Bill and Phlegm's wedding which is in two weeks._

_It's good to hear that those Dursley's are acting like respectable people_

_for a change. Anyways, I'll forward your letter to Hermione who is with her parents in Switzerland. But I was wondering whether your aunt and uncle would mind if Hermione and I came to visit for a day or two. Of course my parents are coming to pick you up at the end of this week, so ask your aunt and uncle and see whether they have changed for the better or not. I'll make sure to attach a note to see what Hermione thinks about it in your letter when I send it to her. Be sure to reply quick._

_-Ron_

Harry felt ever so slightly excited re-reading it, it was more of a lucky coincidence that he didn't have his friends over at the Dursley's when they were their usual selves. Setting the letter down on his desk Harry left his room and set down the stairs to ask his aunt and uncle…he wasn't sure but he thought just maybe he would get a yes. And it was something to look forward to even through he knew he would be getting to see them at the end of the weeks anyways.

Strangely enough the Dursley's agreed, even with Uncle Vernon's early protests and comments about juvenile delinquents in his home. But his Uncle Vernon stopped short of perhaps actually convincing his wife that such criminals shouldn't be seen anywhere near his house, so perhaps he too had a slight change of heart. But Harry had his fingers crossed, not because he thought Uncle Vernon would have any more of a kinder attitude with the passing of time, but rather that at least his aunt stayed on the kinder side of things.


	2. Chapter 2

- 5 -

Just Dropping In: Wednesday, June Week 3

The doorbell was ringing, and Harry left his room and stood at the top of the stairs, he knew it would be Hermione and Ron coming over. Harry decided that it was better if he answered the door least his uncle stir off the living room couch. Harry went down the stairs swiftly, running his hand down the banister. Harry opened the door and on the porch stood Hermione and Ron wearing their muggle attire which consisted of halter style top and denim mini-skirt with flip-flop sandals. Hermione was muggle born so she was perfectly passable, Ron on the other hand had his t-shirt inside out and was wearing a pair of bowling shoes. Harry stepped aside letting them through, they wiped their feet on the door mat and stepped in. "So this is where the Dursley's live." Hermione said walking around the small foyer a good bit. "Hey Harry, we have some bad news I'm afraid." Ron said rubbing his cheek. However went quiet when they heard footsteps approaching.

"These must be your little friends." They all turned to see Harry's Aunt Petunia coming into the foyer. They could hear Vernon saying something along the lines of weirdo delinquents in the other room. "My names petunia, be careful not to get anything dirty and make sure you take your shoes off." With that she left and went into the kitchen presumably to clean. "At least she was pleasant about it, eh mate?" Ron said lightly punching Harry in the shoulder. "Oh Harry, those people must have been horrid." Hermione said looking rather upset. "Yeah, they were." Harry simply replied.

"Well let's go upstairs at any rate. And make sure you take your shoes off." Harry said walking forward. Turning around he watched Ron pull his shoes off and Hermione simply kicked her flip-flop sandals off onto the shoe mat next to the door. Harry noticed Hermione had blue toe nail polish and matching fingernails. "That cousin of yours been giving you trouble?" Hermione asked sternly with a protective look on her face. "No, he hasn't given me any trouble in a long while." Harry said dismissively already mounting the stairs. Hermione and Ron followed him up the steps, looking down and across into the living room where Dudley was vegging in front of the television set. Ron noticed the television. "Wow, is that one of the things muggles call a v.v?" Ron asked looking interested. "No Ron, it's "tv" not "vv" and it stands for television." Hermione said, sounding like a right little know it all.

Walking into Harry's room Ron took a good look around and said "It's kind of small." Harry remembered that Ron's room wasn't that much better off at the Burrow. Harry followed after Ron and Hermione was right behind him. "By the way, I think Ginny is going to come. She sounded really mad that she wasn't invited. Every since you told her that you two couldn't stay together she's been horrid. I don't think she's going to accept that answer after all." Ron said, smirking. "Whatever you do, remember she's my little sister." He remarked shortly after, the look on his face made Harry consider that Ginny's happiness might impact his friendship with Ron. But then Harry smirked when Ron went to pet Hedwig, because he was thinking about how Ginny could take up for herself just fine. Hermione walked past Ron and sat down on Harry's single bed with a thump and playfully bounced up and down on it for a while causing Ron to laugh. Hermione picked up a copy of Which Broomstick off Harry's bedside nightstand and kicked her legs back and forth, as she read it and Harry smiled when he noticed Ron highly attuned to everything she did. Harry turned away and put away a few books from the previous school year that he had lying around. "Hey Ron, that broomstick you have is in here, the Cleansweep series." Hermione said, sounding mildly interested. "Oh really?" he asked, sitting on the bed beside her. "Oh no! That's a newer model. The Cleansweep 7!" Ron said snatching it away from her without realizing that she was now scowling at him. Seeing that Ron was pleasantly immersed in Which Broomstick, thumbing idly through the pages, Hermione got up and walked over to Harry's desk apparently trying to make a mental image of the area he studied at for future reference. She seemed to come to and saw Harry looking walked over to him, she walked over to him; her bare feet making hushed sighs on the carpet.

"Harry, are you okay. I know you must really regret breaking it off with Ginny." Hermione said studying his face. Harry felt a cold block form in his throat, "Well I-I thought that it was better this way y-you know." Harry hadn't thought much about her for the past three days since Dumbledore's funeral. "Listen Harry, I know your trying to protect her, but that isn't fair to her. Just remember we're all in this together." Her eyes were tearing up. Harry heard the springs from his mattress squeak and turned around to see Ron listening to the conversation, "And don't forget Harry, she was with us when we went to the Ministry during our fifth year. And remember mate, you can't take Voldemort alone." Ron looked as if he was going to go back to reading Which Broomstick but then turned and said, "Remember, those who fight alone die alone." Then he walked back over to the bed.

"Listen Harry, just think about it. Ginny is as skilled as Ron and I, she deserves the right to make the decision." Hermione said incredulously.

"But you know Voldemort would try to use her against me," Harry said. However Harry had to cut the conversation short when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Harry turned and looked through his bedroom door which they had left open and was surprised to see Dudley appear in the doorway shortly later.

"Oh," he grunted, "It's you." Dudley said looking at Harry.

"Yeah it's me, it's my room you giant git." Harry said scathingly.

"Well…" Dudley said puffing his chest out but then Hermione stepped around Harry to get a good look at Dudley.

"Didn't I just see him downstairs watching the television?" Hermione said.

"I suppose he got tired of his brain coagulating into mud," she added, seconds later.

Harry laughed and so did Ron who had left Which Broomstick lying in his lap forgotten. But Harry noticed something strange, Dudley had looked mad at first but now he looked peculiar, Harry exchanged looks with Ron who also noticed it, giving Harry a shrug in return.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione said menacingly to Dudley. Dudley then proceeded to turn purple and turned and stormed at, heard later charging down the stairs sounding like an elephant.

"What was that all about?" Hermione said later, a smile barely playing on her lips.

"So that was obviously your cousin," she said, "A total idiot, just as you described him." Hermione said. She then turned on heel and padded on bare feet over to Harry's bedroom window, staring up and down the street reminding Harry that this was the first time she had ever been to the Dursley's.

Harry then sat down at the chair in front of his desk. And stared at his two best friends, considering whether he could allow them to accompany them or not on the journey ahead, fighting Voldemort. Just then Harry saw a brown shape approaching the window and he turned to see a large brown barn owl smash into the window and fall out of sight. Ron looked up looking shocked, "Errol!" And he rushed out of the room, Harry followed and Hermione just walked toward the window, presumably to watch the goings on from there. Harry ran down the stairs, watching Ron open the front door and go outside, there was the Weasley family owl, lying on its back on the front porch. Aunt Petunia had come around to the foyer from the kitchen, vinyl cleaning gloves pulled over her hands. "Harry's friend, get that bird of the porch please, what will the neighbors think!" She said only slightly irritated, abruptly turning and going back into the kitchen.

Harry once again heard his uncle mumbling in the living room about delinquents and what not. Ron hurriedly picked Errol up and brought him inside closing the front door. Harry noticed that his Uncle Vernon and Dudley were sitting on the living room sofa in front of the tv, yet were both watching closely. "Whats that Ruddy owl doing in my house?" Uncle Vernon hollered shaking a fat purple fist in the air, yet making no attempt to get up.

"I think that mean we should hurry and get out of sight Ron." Harry said hurriedly, already heading back up the stairs. Ron followed and they both walked into Harry's room half a minute later. Ron holding Errol out in front of him, he set Errol on Hedwig's perch and the old barn owl rolled over and took a drink out of Hedwig's water dish, which Harry noticed Hedwig was watching closely. Ron pulled the letter tied to Errol's leg off and noticed that it was addressed to Harry.

"Hey mate, it's addressed to you." Ron said giving Harry a peculiar look, "Maybe mum has something to say?" he added shortly after.

Harry took the letter and opened it to read a neat clever handwriting.

_Harry,_

_I've decided to come and visit. You'd better be receptive when I show up, as I'm in a dither that you didn't even mention that they were going to visit to me!_

_Love,_

_-Ginny_

"She loves me." Harry said looking confused. Ron looked at the letter and replied, "Maybe, but she signs all her letters off that way." Ron said.

"I reckon she's right mad that you didn't invite her too." Ron added thoughtfully a little later.

Their conversation was cut short however by approaching footsteps, and once again they were interrupted, only this time by Harry's Aunt Petunia. "Harry, are you and your friends ready for lunch? I've made sandwich's and if your hungry you'd better hurry down and eat them before Dudley does. He's got a healthy appetite you know." She said beaming oddly before leaving. "Why'd she look at us so weird?" Ron asked in a casual tone. "She's proud of Dudley as always," Harry replied. "Well, healthy appetite my backside! Your cousin is a fat idiot!" Hermione shouted as she walked from the room.

"She has a point you know." Ron said, following her out. Harry had a good laugh before catching up to them.

They trooped silently and carefully down the stairs, Hermione looked around cautiously as if not wanting to startle the natives. Harry walked around her and led them to the kitchen. Seated at the table was Uncle Vernon looking purple face, staring at the three of them as they walked in. Hermione was still bear foot as she took a seat opposite of Harry's uncle, Harry sat next to her across from Dudley and Ron took the other side of Hermione across from Harry's aunt. "Uncle Vernon, I think I have another friend coming later." Harry said. Upon hearing this his Uncle Vernon turned a darker shade of purple, "More of your freaky friends eh? Well just remember to keep them in your room where they belong! And they aren't staying more than a couple days either!" He said, digging into his casserole immediately afterwards. "Yeah like we'd want to!" Ron whispered incredulously around Hermione. Harry smiled before eating his food. Dudley kept looking at Harry, Harry thought that Dudley might be jealous of Harry's friends. His uncle Vernon stopped mid-meal to mumble about weirdo's before cleaning his plate. Luckily Harry had just finished along with Ron and Hermione, and they were able to escape without any further conversation, if it could be called that. Hermione turned before leaving, "Thanks for the meal Mrs. Dursley." She waved and left with a smile.

"At least one of them knows when to be grateful!" Harry's Uncle roared as Harry hurried through the door after Ron and Hermione.

"What a bunch of gits, that lot!" Ron said as they went back towards Harry's room after mounting the stairs.

Ron sat back on Harry's bed picking Which Broomstick back up. "I spose we're sleepin in here then?" Ron asked. "Yeah, I spose so unless you want to sleep at the foot of Dudley's bed." Harry replied. The three of them laughed and then settled down. Ron remaining where he was, Hermione sitting with her back against Ron's legs and Harry took the chair at his desk.

"So I suppose Ginny will be here soon then?" Harry asked, the ice in his chest melted slowly at the thought that he would see her again so soon after their hasty separation at the funeral. "Harry, really I think you should get back together with her!" Hermione said in a pleading tone. "Yeah, she'll be here within the," he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "Well that'll be here there won't it?" Ron said. And sure enough, they heard light footsteps charging up the stairs and in came Ginny. They heard more footsteps following at Dudley waddled in hauling a trunk which he hastily dropped on the floor before peering at Ginny, with a wide eyed look. Then he hurriedly left before she looked back at him. "I put the big git to work, Hermione and Ron forgot that they would need clothes to wear if they are going to stay here for more than a day. Brought some for myself as well." She said. "Wait!" Ron said with a look of excitement on his face, "This is what muggles call a sleep-at!" Hermione scoffed and said, "No Ron! It's called a sleepover!" Ron mumbled at being corrected by a haughty Hermione and went back to reading Which Broomstick. Ginny looked about the room, "No place for me to sit then?" She then strode over pulling her sneakers off (and looking much more convincing in her muggle attire than Ron) and sat down in Harry's lap. Harry shifted uncomfortably in the chair before Ginny looked down at him and said, "We've got something to talk about in private!"

- 5 -


	3. Chapter 3

- 4 -

Later That Night: Wednesday, June Week 3

Harry looked up at Ginny who was gazing down at him with her big brown eyes.

"Talk in private?" Harry repeated with a puzzled expression.

"Of course, you know…about the whole breakup thing." She said turning her attention Ron and Hermione. "You lot will have to wait outside, Harry and I have something to discuss." Ginny said haughtily.

"Come on Ron, we should wait outside." Hermione said moving into the hall, almost dragging Ron out in her wake. Once they had closed the door behind them Ginny turned back to Harry, "I don't know what you were thinking, but I can tell you care about me just as much as I care about you." Ginny exclaimed.

Harry had thought this was what she wanted to talk about. He was now considering his 'speech' he had made several days ago in which he told Ginny that they couldn't be together any longer. "So I suppose you think I'm some kind of git?" Harry asked.

"No! I didn't say that at all. I don't care if Voldemort uses loved ones against people." She said looking Harry in the eye.

"You'll care if it gets you dead!" Harry shouted, suddenly angry. Ginny looked taken aback for a moment before saying in a forcedly calmed voice, "I don't care Harry, this battle isn't yours to fight alone."

"Well last time I heard the prophecy it didn't say anything about you in it!" Harry said in undertones.

"I don't care! I've made up my mind. Some things are worth fighting for, and some things are worth dying for!" She said, tears suddenly forming in her eyes. Harry realized that this had just as much to do with fighting Voldemort as caring about each other…perhaps loving each other.

"R-Remember at Dumbledore's funeral when you said that if you had asked me sooner that we might have had ages, months or y-years together?" Ginny asked, her voice faltering slightly because of the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course I remember!" Harry replied.

"Well…it's not my fault you didn't!" Ginny suddenly screamed, getting up and storming from the room. Harry could not imagine where she was going to go, it was the Dursley's house after all and Harry's room was the only safe-zone. Harry couldn't imagine Ginny going downstairs and being comforted by his Uncle Vernon. Harry laughed at the thought in spite of himself.

The door opened just at that moment and Ron and Hermione came in with Ginny in between them, Hermione looked at Harry and said in a soothing voice, "Listen Harry, quit fighting it. You both want to be together and lets face it, your always angry when your alone. Remember two summers ago before our fifth year? You hated not hearing from us about much of anything, you hated not knowing what was going on."

Hermione did have a point, one that Harry had to consider. He remembered the summer that the dementor's attacked him and his cousin.

"Yeah, I hear you." Harry said in an irritated tone of voice.

"Well good, then you agree that you and Ginny have the right to be together!" Hermione said, almost shouting.

Harry had never thought of it this way before…the right to be together? Did he have the right to be together with Ginny? Did she have the right to be with him?

"Yeah-yeah…I guess…I guess I agree." Harry said reluctantly. Yet something swelled inside his chest that made him truly smile for the first time in three days. He didn't have to let her go after all. Harry turned to look at Ginny who was now leaning against the wall behind Hermione, Ron had been comforting her. Harry locked eyes with her and she seemed to come to, as if out of a trance.

Harry put his arms out and she ran to him embracing him in a hug. Just then Harry noticed a shadow at the bedroom door which had been left open just a crack, and upon seeing Harry notice the shadow vanished. Harry saw Dudley's blonde head vanishing and heard him trying to sneak down the stairs later. He also thought he briefly seen a look of anger, which wouldn't be out of the ordinary considering Dudley's bad temperament towards Harry. Dudley certainly was acting weird since his friends came to visit, Harry knew that much for sure. After hugging Ginny for a while, Harry noticed Ron and Hermione had been doing the same. Harry got up letting go of Ginny proceeded to close his bedroom door. As the door snapped shut it seemed to have brought the other three to their senses.

"Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" Harry asked.

They passed several hours playing exploding snap and eating magical sweets that Harry kept under a loose floor board. Yet another hour later their came a tapping at Harry's bedroom door followed by, "Harry, it's you aunt. Diner is ready so if you all want to eat come down." The four of them went downstairs to find that his Uncle Vernon had already eaten and went into the living room to rot his brain in front of the television. Strangely Dudley seemed to have decided to eat very slowly so that half if plate was still full. This was unusual since usually Dudley would have proceeded on to his third or fourth helpings by now.

Harry was the first into the kitchen sitting at the kitchen table, followed by Ron who Dudley did not pay much attention to. Harry was paying attention this time because he had a definite hunch about Dudley's strange behavior. Harry knew that Dudley went to an all boy's school, but Harry didn't think Dudley would act so strangely in front of attractive girls. But obviously Harry, much to his delight was wrong and Dudley was a big sop in front of them. When Hermione came in talking quietly with Ginny he noticed Dudley's eyes shift from one to the other and then came to rest on Ginny. Harry decided that the moment was just too good to pass up.

"Hey Big D, not hungry?" Harry asked him, taking his place at the table. Dudley looked at him before replying, "Jus' taking my time."

"That's unusual, usually your like a great steam shovel when you eat." Harry said, the look of confusion followed by irritation satisfied Harry. Ginny sat next to Harry while Ron and Hermione sat on the other side of Harry. Ron looked at Harry, "Looks like casserole, eh mate?" Ron then went about his usual of shoving food in his mouth and talking loudly with his mouth full.

"So this is actually pretty good 'Arry," Ron said, doing his best not to choke on his mouthful of food.

"You sound like Fleur when you talk with your mouth full." Hermione said with disdain.

"Who's Fleur?" A voice suddenly rang. Everyone looked to realize Dudley had been the one to ask the question. Everyone looked at him for a few seconds before Ron decided to say, "She's like a goddess, just your type." Harry noticed that this didn't seem to help Dudley out any, especially since Dudley didn't catch the sarcasm in what Ron had said.

"Speaking of Fleur, is she excited about the wedding in two weeks?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

"Yeah, she's in a right state. Bill is looking a lot better, his face is almost back to normal although there's a scar that runs down one side of his face, but it's nothing serious. I guess he's lucky that the werewolf was still in human form." Ron seemed to think for a moment before continuing on, "But Fleur is happier than ever. You can imagine how excited she is with her wedding so close."

"Well she's barely tolerable. But at least she's respectable now." Ginny said. Harry wasn't sure whether Ginny's opinion of Fleur had improved any. Ginny never had been a big fan of Fleur Delacour. Ginny suddenly turned and looked across the table, as it would seem Dudley was staring again like a great git.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny said, getting irritated. Dudley seemed startled something terrible before he attempted a response, "W-w-well…I j-just thought I would tell you how p-pretty you are, t-t-that's all," Dudley said, with a look of expectation on his face. Harry wasn't sure what Dudley was expecting but Harry was sure he was going to get it.

"Yeah, you and Michael Corner both." Ginny said, and with that she ignored him for the rest of the meal. After they finished and got up and were going back up the stairs Harry whispered to Ginny, "I thought you would have remarked about Dean Thomas." Harry said laughing a little. Ginny gave him a steady glare as she mounted the staircase.

Once back in the safety of Harry's room they heard a peck at the window. Hedwig hooted softly as if to get Harry's attention. Looking carefully Harry could see a tawny barn owl sitting on the window ledge outside in the gathering darkness. Hermione walked passed Harry and opened the window, the owl hopped in and hooted impatiently. Hermione removed the scroll attached to its leg and handed it to Harry. Harry opened the letter which was addressed to him and carefully read:

_Harry Potter,_

_You might be pleased to be informed that Number 12, Grimauld Place_

_Has been checked for traps and cleaned up. You may do with the property as you please. Regardless you must meet me there tomorrow in order to officiate Sirius's will._

_-Minerva McGonagall_

"Not much for words is she?" Ron asked.

"Well I imagine she's really upset about Dumbledore you know?" Hermione said, tears already in her eyes. Ron put an arm around her and looked gloomy and Harry fought hard to keep from crying himself. He had not talked about it to anyone since the funeral, and had tried his best to keep the thoughts out of his mind. Harry sat down on the edge of his bed and Ginny did the same, laying her head on his shoulder and whispering, "It's alright Harry," over and over.

The night went on that way and they didn't talk about Dumbledore's demise any more. Finally after several more games of exploding snap and many conversations later Harry said, "I spose'you guys will want to come with me then? To collect my inheritance?" Harry said gloomily.

"Yeah, of course we will Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully.

- 4 -


End file.
